


5 Calls

by DovaBunny



Series: Fenders Ficlets [10]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Exhibitionism, Kinda?, M/M, Online Relationship, Sex Toys, architect!Fenris, it's porn my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovaBunny/pseuds/DovaBunny
Summary: When Fenris comes home late from the bar where Hawke and her architect firm crew partied hard with Bull's Construction Chargers, he finds a missed call on Skype from a beautiful stranger.





	1. Part 1: You Have 1 Missed Call

**Author's Note:**

> The brain child of [ DamnedApostate](https://damnedapostate.tumblr.com/) , this delicious heap of trash was futher motivated by Tumblr prompts.
> 
> Warning: this was a messy impulse write and only semi-beta'd. Enjoy :) if you see any errors let me know.

It’s been a long day at the office for Fenris. As an architect he wasn’t a stranger to long hours, what he could do without, however, was the nagging new partner at the firm. Hadriana was a bitch, if she couldn’t manipulate you – she hated you, and went out of her way to compromise your every move.

It was by the grace of the Maker that _her boss_ was his best friend: Marian Hawke.

Who is also responsible for his already long day turned into an almost equally long night at the bar.

Marian, the force of creative drive and determination she was, had finally managed to win the game of ‘romantic chicken’ (or so Varric called it) with the head of her favoured construction company: The Bull’s Chargers. Marian and Bull had been making eyes at each other since day one, both sharing a magnetic sort of energy that filled a room and drew people to them. Both fearless leaders saw the other as a fun challenge, and thus began this strange cat-and-mouse exchange where they would flirt outlandishly, trying all sorts of seduction tactics to get the other to break first.

This had gone on for months. MONTHS of naked photos of bull on silk sheets covered in rose petals (one in which he could see his second Krem literally rolling on the floor laughing off to the side) being delivered to the office, of Marian flexing while picking up ‘heavy boxes’ that suddenly appeared when Bull was near, of Bull constantly dropping things and bending obscenely to pick it up, and of Marian ‘accidentally’ spilling water on herself while surveying a building site with Bull (not realising for that tactic to work a thick red flannel shirt wasn’t ideal).

Somehow - no one knew _how_ but everyone was incredibly thankful - Bull cracked. All they knew was Marian had left work early for a ‘hair appointment’ (which she never had) and that she had an appointment with her favourite construction manager afterwards. The next morning, she walked in as a redhead, fist-pumping the air like a bad 90s teen movie, and proudly declared her victory and that Bull’s chargers will be taking her and her crew designers out for drinks tonight - Bull is paying.

So here he was, at 2h30am, fiddling with his keys as he tried to unlock the door. With way more effort than it should take, the tall elf stumbled into his apartment, headed right for the bed.

Just as he flopped onto the soft sheets, not giving a flying nug fart about even taking his clothes off, he got a text.

 **BossLady Hawke** : _Shiiiiiiitt FnrIS! Hardbitchana jus tExtd. She knos abt th parTayTay nd wee that we ddnt invyt her. SenD me th Vicount report. Im teLL her we wer woRKign on it allnyt. K lovuuuuu xxxxx_

Fenris groaned. If it were anyone else he would tell them to go kaffucks themselves, but this was Hawke.

He had some choice colourful Tevene adjectives for her as he rolled back onto his feet, went to wash his face, put on his PJs, and drink water, before shuffling over to his desk.

He opened his laptop only to be met by a rather unexpected alert.

**_Skype – One Missed Video Call_ **

Fenris frowned. Very few people had his Skype details, and almost all of them were at the party getting shitfaced on drinking games with construction workers who could drink like fish and sing like bards.

He squinted as he opened his Skype to see who it was.

**_Anders Freeman_ **

That wasn’t familiar at all. But one glance at the man’s profile picture had his eyebrows shoot up and his lips part.

“Wow…”

It was a picture of a human man, smiling with eyes golden and bright, long strawberry blond hair held back with braids at the side of his head – like some hot Viking, Fenris smirked. He had a little ginger tabby on his lap and was holding its two front paws up to the camera. The man was…. Beautiful.

Fenris didn’t even realise he was staring, his eyes studying every little detail of the picture till he was startled with another ping of his phone.

 **BossLady Hawke** : _??????????????!!!1?? [:eggplant:]_


	2. Part 2: Call Dropped

Fenris grumbled as he walked into his apartment. The office closed early today because, well, everyone was hungover. Especially Hawke who kept her blinds drawn, her lights off, and her shades on all day as she slept at her desk and threw staplers at anyone who entered her office. Where se kept all those staplers boggled everyone’s mind, but they seemed in endless supply.

Somehow they had managed to convince Hadriana that it was just a bug going around town, and everyone in the office seemed afflicted by it. …And that they should all go home immediately to avoid it from spreading further.

But the community hangover, the lying to a colleague, the near comatose state of his boss, and espressos Bull had sent the whole office wasn’t what had his mind occupied.

No, his mind was on a certain blond human with sparkling eyes, a gorgeous smile, and an apparent affinity for cats. It was driving him to distraction – why did the man call him? How did he get his details? And why did he video call?

…would he call again?

Fenris had waited all day, checking his laptop every 15mintues in between the mindless mechanic tasks of the day.

Now at home with no other distractions, it was driving him mad.

Grumbling to himself he downed a glass of water with aspirin, put on a nice shirt – the reason to which he refused to address – and sat down in front of his laptop.

He’ll just call the man, _Anders_. Just call and ask why he had called him. Simple, right? And it would be the polite thing to do, surely. He was just returning the call. Yes, that is what he was going with.

Taking a steadying breath, Fenris ran his fingers through his hair and hit ‘Video Call’ under Anders’ name.

The ringing tone is agony to Fenris, every split second the call isn’t answer seems to drag on and claw at his throat till his chest becomes tight.

“Fenhendis! This is stupid…” Fenris mutters bitterly, but just as he reaches out to hit ‘End Call’ – the option disappears.

A big black window opens up, then the video image focuses and a room comes into view. He can see a bed, navy covers, loads of books on a bedside table, drawn curtains, pretty basic.

“Just a minute, dearest!” a voice rings out over the speaker, and Fenris spots what looks like an elbow then a hip appear then disappear just off camera. “You- ah – caught me a little off guard! Just… a moment, I’ll just… get ready…”

Fenris’ eyes went wide. Get ready? For what? Why was he talking like Fenris knew him?

…did he know him?

“I was worried when– _ouch! –_ when you didn’t answer last night,” Anders’ raised voice came from somewhere in the room over muted thumping noises like he was… hopping and bumping into things?

If Fenris was at all the type for one nights stands and drunken hook-ups he might have been panicking that he might have given his details to someone he apparently couldn’t remember, but there is no way he would forget Anders’ face.

So he stayed quiet and watched.

“There! Ready!” the voice announced with clear excitement. Then the lights in the room were suddenly turned off, a ‘click’ sound then a desk lamp was turned on with the ‘spotlight’ on the bed.

Then the music started…

_“My mind is telling me no-ooohh!”_

And ‘Anders’ appeared…

_“But my bod-yyyy! My body is telling me yeee-heesss!”_

…in nothing but red lacey panties and a black feather boa. And was that… whiskers drawn on his cheeks with eyeliner? And around those golden brown eyes…?

Fenris choked as he tried in sharply inhale but also lost his breath all in one.

Anders didn’t once look at the camera as he proceeded to dance in the soft lighting to the ridiculously sexy and cheesy music. Smiling and smirking like he knew it was sexy and cheesy but had a ball nonetheless.

Fenris sat frozen on the spot, staring unblinking at the screen, afraid that even moving an inch would undo the magic the fade had clearly woven before him.

_“Girl there is nothing wrong – with a little bump and grind”_

Anders swayed his hips, his back to the camera, and slipped the feather boa down the lovely curve of his spine that curled side to side on the music, down to perfectly shaped mounds of flesh where long legs ended, then around a narrow waist before lifting it up to his toned back and broad shoulders.

Without warning Anders bended over, wiggling his ass, deliciously wrapped in fine red lace, for the camera. Fenris suddenly sat up straight, his throat felt very dry and his pants very tight…

Anders slowly straightened, still moving seductively to the ridiculous music which had no right to be as sexy as the blond was making it. Turning his head to the side, but not looking at the camera, Anders slapped his own ass hard and gave a little moan and sucking a deliciously pouty bottom lip between his teeth as his eyes fluttered.

Fenris swallowed thickly and leaned forward, big green eyes trained on the heavenly body. A body who was slowly spinning around with movements somewhere between a shimmy and humping the air, but all so tempting and mesmerising.

Again, something that had NO business being as insanely sexy as it was.

Just as he was fully facing the camera, Anders threw his head back and moaned softly as long elegant fingers trailed down an equally toned chest, flicking a pink nipple which elicited a little whine from that long throat exposed to him, down a soft but flat stomach till it slipped under the lacey cage containing the man’s obviously interested and obviously _ample_ member.

“Hmmmmm,” Anders moaned in delight as his fingers wrapped around his cock, visible through the lacy panty. “Do you like that, Karl?”

…and that was about the moment Fenris coughed, choked, and yelped all at once.

Karl? Who the fuck is Karl!?

“Karl, love, are you oka- …” Anders spun bent over to look at the screen, eyes full of concern…

…then wide is sheer horror.

“…”

“…”

“…you’re not Karl…”

“…not to my knowledge, no.”

Anders made a sound somewhere between a cry and a scream as he slapped his hand over his mouth and slammed his laptop shut.

The video turned black.

**_Call Ended._ **

“…what the fuck.” Fenris sat motionless staring at his screen, his mind reeling with what had just happened.

“…I need a cold shower,” he mumbled to himself, ignoring the way his pants strained against his crotch and his stomach fluttered.

 


	3. Part 3: Incoming Call

Fenris was distracted.

Well, _still_ distracted. He twirled his pen between his fingers, unseeing eyes trained on the black notebook in front of him as his mind replayed the images that had so often revisited him since ‘ _the call._ ’

“Oi, broodmeister!” Fenris’ head snapped up and he was very suddenly reminded that he was in the middle of a board meeting with potential clients. Varric, who handled their PR and marketing gave him a pointed look. “Would you mind, so kindly, to give a rundown of the extra security measure options available to the lovely mister and mister Pavus?”

“Oh, uhm, yes- yes, of course. I apologize, Dorian, Cullen… I would suggest-“

 

By the time the meeting was over Varric looked ready to scold him. The presentation went well enough, the Pavus pair seemed quite interested, but Fenris knew he had come across as very _disinterested._ Not exactly his most professional meeting.

Save for the one he lost a bet to Isabela and had to wear Aveline’s pants suit to a meeting to discuss plans with mister Arainai and lady Tabris.

But Varric didn’t scold him, Fenris was sure Varric could see he wasn’t himself – which he wasn’t. His designs and plans incorporated more colour, reds and golds and dark blues, where his former style was very clinical blacks, whites, greys, and maybe the odd black steel finishes if he was feeling playful. He used more curves, softer edges, and even though him working alone in his office and not wanting to be disturbed was nothing new, he now seemed more distracted.

“I don’t know what’s going on with you, Fen,” Donnic said in his firm but gentle way, having pulled him aside as the rest left the boardroom, “but you know I’m here if you wish to talk, right?”

“I know, thank you. It is but a minor distraction, you needn’t worry yourself. Please tell Hawke I’ll be working from home for the rest of the day.”

 

But being home didn’t make it any better either. He doodled rather than designed, and when he swapped his coffee for wine he knew today was a lost cause for productivity. He had just pulled out a favourite book of his to read, to keep his mind occupied, when a sound from his laptop startled him and had him jumping up from his armchair to see if his ears was deceiving him.

**_Incoming Video Call – Anders Freeman_ **

“It can’t be…” he muttered to himself. But it was. Anders’ beautiful smiling face with his cat above the words.

Fenris quickly sat and cleared his throat. He had a last thought to check his hair, but passed on the idea; he couldn’t risk missing the call.

He hit ‘Answer’.

The video window opened and the turned from black into colour. The backdrop of a familiar room, now with the curtains open, and a sombre but awkwardly friendly face came into view.

“Uh… hi?” Anders said with a slightly forced chuckle and a little wave. His hair was tied back into a messy pony and his shirt looked like he had slept in it.

Fenris swallowed. The man still looked beautiful. “Hello.”

“I, ah- … called to apologize. For… well, I guess,” Anders chuckled again, but it was a mirthless sound, “visually assaulting you? If that’s a thing? I… had the wrong profile name and didn’t check before I called.”

Fenris was struck, now that he was properly looking at the man, how…troubled he looked. His eyes avoiding the camera, squirming in his seat.

“I assure you there was no harm done. An honest mistake, I’m sure.” A thought occurred to Fenris then. “I suppose I ow you an apology in kind. I should’ve made you aware of who you had called earlier, but I must confess I was somewhat…distracted.”

Anders laughed, a little more honest-sounding. “Yeah, I bet. With me shaking what my mamma gave me on camera like I was being paid to do it…” he shook his head then looked up into the camera. “I’m Anders, by the way. But I guess you already know that from my profile.”

“Fenris,” he said with a small smile. “Although I suppose the same is true to you.”

“Actually, I didn’t. Your icon is the default image and your name is just ‘lyrium89’. The name I was supposed to call was ‘lyrium79’, so you can see where I went wrong. Not that I’m excusing it!”

Fenris checked his profile details… “Ah. You are correct. I rarely use the app so I never thought to set it up completely it seems.” Fenris felt a question on the tip of his tongue, one he had been wondering about ever since. “The person you had meant to call, ‘Karl’, I believe? Did you manage to get a hold of him?”

Anders ducked his head huff that sounded miserable. “I did… He, uhm, he was my boyfriend. We were doing long distance, trying to keep the magic alive – you know? He got a job across Thedas and I had to stay here… anyway, turns out he’s been cheating on me. He took the job to try and ‘let me down gently’ as an excuse to break up… not wanting to ‘hurt my feelings by dumping me’. Anyway… you can imagine how that worked out.” He wiped angrily at his eyes, eyes still downcast.

“Fool.”

Fenris had said the word before his mind could stop him. Anders looked up into the camera.

“Excuse me?”

Oh well. No going back now. “He’s a fool. To have someone like you who would go through all that effort, but then to throw it all away?” he shook his head, feeling sorry for Anders’ clear heartbreak, but also guilty about how he wasn’t sorry that they broke up. He chose not to think of why he felt like that. “He’s a fool and you’re better off without him.”

Anders gave a crooked and amused smile. “You don’t even know me?”

“…Well, maybe I would like to.”

Anders stared at the screen, but just as Fenris was beginning to regret his words, and apology and goodbye on his lips, Anders laughed. Full body laughed.

“Oh my,” he said between the laughs as he caught his breath. “I can’t believe this is actually happening!”

Fenris raised an eyebrow. He didn’t enjoy being and object of humour and ridicule. “Care to explain why I’m so amusing to you?”

 “I’m sorry, sorry,” he said as he regained control of his laughter, wiping what now looked like a tear of joy. “Its just… An hour ago I was crying, like I had been for two days. I was thinking of how alone I was, how I had no one to talk to. My work takes up all my time, and I have the worst colleagues. That, and my poor cat is so done with me clinging to him and crying into his fur.” He looked up at Fenris, eyes bright. “And here you are, the most embarrassing thing to ever have happened to me – okay no, the third most embarrassing – and you call my cheating ex-boyfriend a fool for leaving me, and say you want to get to know me. I mean…” he just chuckled and shook his head.

 

 

Fenris smiled then. Watching Anders’ expression become lighter and happier as they spoke made his chest feel warm and fluttery. But then again, just looking at the man seemed to have that effect.

“I… will admit that after your call I have been quite… _distracted_ at work,” Fenris admitted as he felt a blush rise to his ears. Anders was baring his soul and was quite humiliated, Fenris might as well be honest. “And red has been featuring quite prominent in my designs. I’m an architect.”

Anders slapped a hand over his mouth and laughed so hard his shoulders shook. “Oh- Oh knickerweasels- ! That is just- the funniest! Oh maker, I haven’t laughed this hard in-”

Fenris gave a polite nod of his head. “I am glad to be of service. It’s good to feel useful, because I wasn’t kidding when I said I’ve been distracted. My boss is concerned.”

Anders’ laughs calmed down to giggles. “I’m sorry for laughing, and I’m so sorry for being such a source of unproductivity.”

“You’re forgiven,” Fenris smirked. “If you tell me what those first two most embarrassing experiences were?”

 

And that’s how it started. 


	4. Part 4: Call Back

It has been 7 months since that first call. What had started out as a conversation to get to know his mystery caller, had turned into a 4 hour chat. He even showed Anders – who he had since learned was a kindergarten teacher and volunteer at a homeless shelter where he offered reading classes – his aborted plans. With the patience and encouragement that only a kindergarten teacher could have, Anders gave him some pointers and he was able to finish it with new vigour.

 Then the next day, Fenris called him back to thank him for his help. That was a two hour call.

The next day Anders called to tell him about a cute kid in his class that wants to be an architect one day, showing the crude picture he drew. Anders thought it was beautiful and beamed with pride. Fenris felt his stomach flutter.

Every day one of the two found a reason to call the other, even though the excuses were sometimes clearly weak – both pretended to not realise. When they had nothing new to talk about, they watched the same movie on Netflix or got drunk and debated political reform. Sometimes they would call and make dinner together, Fenris giving Anders pointers in the kitchen (the man was sweet, but nearly useless. He could burn water, Fenris was sure).

With time curiosity turned to admiration, admiration turned to friendship, and then friendship turned into affection.

For weeks now their usual conversations had taken a turn. They flirted more, texted during the day to just ‘check in’, and both had clearly started fixing their hair and clothes before calling. Anders had mentioned turning down two dates because he would rather not miss Fenris’ call. Fenris had come to enjoy the way Anders would blush and get flustered when he complimented him.

But was Fenris imagining it? The chemistry between them? The tension that would ignite at the nearest spark? Those fears were laid to rest when one day while video calling from work because Anders was about to head to the supermarket to buy ingredients for dinner and he wanted to check the recipe with Fen, Isabela appeared behind Fenris.

“Who are you talking to sweet thing?” she leered as she tried to peek at his phone. Fenris had scoffed and shooed her away, but not before she laughed “as long as you remember who showed you how to tie a knot with a cherry stem using only your tongue!”

Anders had been… well… jealous. There was no ambiguity to it. He was suddenly pouty and withdrawn and a little irritated. Fenris entertained the idea Anders had that he and his hot flirtatious colleague had something going, before admitting that that was just the way she was with everyone. Anders had felt very sheepish and apologized for ‘getting so worked up’.

They went on as normal after, but something had clearly shifted between them. They both knew Anders had gotten jealous of Isabela, and they both knew Fenris didn’t mind – not in the least.

Then one late night shortly after Anders had admitted in some not-so-sober conversations that he had a bit of a kink for exhibitionism, which was what inspired the video call to Karl in the first place. Neither of them had had had a sexual partner either in the past seven months, and which didn’t help the fact that Anders had been the sole image in his mind every time he touched himself.

So when Christmas was coming up… Fenris decided it was time to be bold.

 

**_Incoming Video Call – Anders Freeman_ **

“Hello, Anders,” Fenris greeted with a smirk, hoping the confidence he was putting forward would hide how nervous he was feeling.

“Hey, Fen. Did you, um, send me a package?”

“I did. Did you read the instruction?”

“That I was only to open it on Christmas day and while on Skype with you?”

“Good,” he grinned. He had paid extra for an express service that would deliver it on Christmas morning. “Merry Christmas, Anders.”

Anders was clearly a bit confused but excited. He bounced on his chair and he squealed and started tearing at the wrapping till he got to the box beneath and opened the flap and…froze.

Fenris swallowed thickly. Had it been a mistake? Oh Maker, please let this not have been a mistake.

“I uhm…” he began. “I hope this wasn’t too presumptuous of me, I just-“

“You bought me a dildo…”

“I… did. Yes.”

There was awkward silence for a moment as Anders slowly took out the big red dildo.

With every moment Anders stared at it wide eyed, Fenris grew more and more nervous to the point that he felt he was going to throw up.

“Listen, Anders. You don’t have to-“

“I love it.”

-do… what?”

“I love it! Oh Maker’s balls, Fen! I can’t believe you got me a dildo!” Anders flushed beautifully as he turned the thing in his hands, inspecting it with clear admiration. “Its perfect! I’ve… I’ve always wanted one but it seemed like a waste of money. Thank you Fen!”

“You’re most welcome,” Fenris beamed in relief. “I am glad you like it.”

“I do! I- …oh, but I didn’t get you anything?”

Now it was Fenris’ turn to flush, from his chest right up to his ears. “I… I- … don’t worry about it…”

“Feeeenn?” Anders teased with a knowing smirk. “What are you not telling me? C’mon, you’re my best friend. You can tell me anything.”

Fenris closed his eyes and took a breath, then opened them to look right at the camera. “I got myself a gift. An…accompanying gift. It’s a fleshlight. Urgh, that’s an awful name for it.”

Anders’ eyes grew wide, but the sparkle in them told Fenris he was anything but upset. “Are you suggesting what I think you are?”

“I…may have had your gift made to my specific measurements…” Fenris tried to keep his confident composure, but the more he said it out loud, the more he wondered what the fuck had possessed him to do this. Then he reminded how drunk he was the night he was pining over Anders so hard it hurt, the night he placed the order for the ‘long distance couple special’.

Anders comically clutched the dildo to him like a safety blanket, his eyes soft and beseeching. “Fen, I… I don’t know what to say. I would love to, absolutely love to, but I… I feel I need to ask _why_ you want to do this? Because I don’t want to get feelings involved where they shouldn’t be. So…why?”

Here it was. Here was his chance to come clean, to get this suffocating weight off his chest.

“Because I want you Anders. Because I have wanted you for so long, in more ways than one. I wish I could be with you on Christmas, to cook for you, watch bad movies… to hold you, kiss you, make love to you. But I can’t. So…” he shrugged. “Only if that’s something you wish for too, of course. If my advances are unwanted, please tell me and I will bother you no more.”

Anders was quiet for a moment, then he smiled brighter than Fenris had ever seen him smile, his eyes sparking with unshed tears.  “I wish for nothing more.”

Fenris grinned, bright and honest, before it turned darker, hungrier. “Good.”

Anders bit his tongue, a teasing coy look. “So… I’m assuming you want to…watch?”

“Oh not just watch. Every time you thrust it into that perfect ass of yours, I’ll be thrusting up into _my_ toy too.”

Anders breath hitched and his pupils suddenly dilated. “Oh maker that’s hot…” he breathed.

“Then what are you waiting for Anders? On the bed, on your back.”

Anders fell off his stool as he tried to turn and get up and start taking off his shirt all at once. A muffled “I’m okay!” and a moment later Anders reappeared, shirtless and kicking off his pants. He grabbed a bottle from his bedside table drawer and got on the bed, on his back. “Your turn,” Anders said with a naughty eyebrow waggle, albeit a little breathless.

“Cheeky,” Fenris purred as he stood to remove his clothes. He paused for a moment with his thumbs on his underpants waistband, before mustering his courage and pulling it down too.

“Maker’s flaming tits…” he heard Anders say. “Wow Fen… you’re…wow…”

Fenris sat back down on his comfy work office chair, the fleshlight and lube on his desk, and pushed away a bit so Anders could see from his crotch to his face. “Glad you like the view. Now… I want you to prepare yourself. Slowly.”

Fenris was sure he could see Anders’ cock jump under his underwear before the man quickly pulled it off and tossed it, grabbing the lube.

Anders was… well… the rumours of Anderfels men were true.  Fenris absently made a mental note to ask whether Anders would be okay to let Fenris have one made in _his_ measurements. His thoughts, however, were pulled back to the present by a soft moan.

Fenris licked his lips as he watch Anders, propped up on his back, legs spread to him, ease on slick finger into himself. Slowly, tentatively, the beautiful blond started to pump his finger into him.

“That’s good, Anders… you look so tempting…” Fenris breathed in his gravelly low voice. “Kaffas, I wish I was there right now…” Anders’ breathing became heavier, his chest rising and falling faster as one finger became two a little too soon, causing a slight wince. “Shhh, gently my dear… I don’t want you to hurt, only to feel so, so good.”

“Hnngg…” Anders moaned. “Maker…. Want you… so bad…”

Fenris smirked, “I’m not the maker, but I’ll take the compliment.” He absently started brushing his fingertips over his cock, achingly hard now, but he knew the reward would be worth the wait. “I want you just as badly, Anders. Don’t doubt it.”

Anders sped up the pace, his breaths becoming moans. Fenris watched patiently, hungrily, encouraging him with praises and promises. When the third finger slid in easily declared “I’m ready… I can’t wait anymore, Fen please! I can’t-”

“Then take it, Anders…” Fenris finally allowed himself to get the fleshlight, applying lube generously to the tempting entrance of the toy. He’d opted for the male version, a soft but firm puckered hole so tempting. It wasn’t what he wanted, it wasn’t _who_ he wanted, but it would do if they could share this pleasure.

Anders grabbed put a pillow below his hips to give Fenris a better view as he slicked up the toy. Watching Anders handle the replica of his cock so deftly, yet with such appreciation… he could already feel a hungry heat coil in him.

Anders lifted his knees again, dildo lifted to his hole, and looked up at the screen. Fenris sat back and positioned the slick toy above his aching, leaking cock. When he spoke he was surprised at how breathless he sounded, “oh Anders, you make such a beautiful picture. Slowly now…”

In unison they both pushed their toys – Fenris’ hard cock slipping into the tight slick channel, Anders pushing the silicon cock slowly into himself. Anders threw his head back, moaning, his free hand clenching at the bedding. Fenris licked his lips as his eyes followed the lean lines from a stubbled jaw down a long neck, his throat working around his moans, down a heaving chest and flat belly, a hard manhood standing neglected, down to where he could see the toy slowly disappear into Anders’ eager body.

An odd sensation came over him, part satisfaction to see beautiful Anders so wanton and hungry for him, and part envy. He wanted to run his hands up those long legs and lean thighs, he wanted to scrape his teeth over one of those pert pink nipples and revel in the sounds Anders will make for him. He wanted to taste, to savour, to feel, he… _he wanted._

“Oh Anders… beautiful Anders…” he panted, the images in his mind and the one displayed to him now – so obscene yet so very alluring – making him even harder. “Move for me. Take your pleasure and I will follow…”

Anders bit his lip, brows furrowed as his whole body quivered with strain and pleasure. “Oh Maker Fen…” his unsteady voice said. “If this is what you feel like then… Oh Maker…”

And so their dance began.

Slow at first, like two new partners in a waltz, slow and steady and each carefully watching the other to keep up. Then a rhythm was found, Anders would hold the toy down and roll his hips seductively, his legs spread for Fenris to watch, who in turn let his toy rise and sink down at Anders’ pace. It didn’t take too long, between muffled curses and breathless praises, for the two to move in perfect unison – it felt like a tango with a desire demon.

“Fen- Fen- … Oh andrastespearlynipsfuck… I’m so- so close!” Anders cried out as he dropped on his back, his one hand kept pumping the toy while the other that had been holding him up now grabbed his neglected, flushed cock and started working himself hard. His back arched off the bed and his hips undulated further, though his hands didn’t stop.

“Me too… Kaffas! Oh Mythal… Come for me, Anders…” Fenris hips thrust up every time he shoved the toy down over his cock, not taking his eyes off the screen for even a second. He imagined grabbing those milky thighs, licking the thin sheen of sweat off Anders’ flat belly, leaving claiming bites and soothing kisses all over that glorious body. But most of all, he imagined thrusting into him, for them to truly be joined and for Fenris to take Anders and show him all the passion and care he felt.

Fenris could feel the edge fast approaching, the steep drop into the abyss of pure pleasure. “Come for me… please…” he desperately begged, wanting – no, needing – this to be shared.

The words seem to hit Anders like a command, as the tall human suddenly arched off the bed with a loud cry, thrusting the toy deep one last time before shooting his seed in thick, long cords across his chest. Fenris’ name tumbled over those wet, pink lips over and over like a chant. His tall lean body stayed bowed till he was completely spent and his legs shook with the release, then he dropped on his back, panting heavily.

Fenris mirrored the final thrust and was overcome with the display before him, the sounds over the speakers. He came fast and hard into the toy, gritting his teeth as his body trembled and jerked through the pulses.

After a few long moments of nothing but heavy breathing from body ends, Fenris gave a tired smiled, “Mythal…. Anders… that was…”

But he was met with silence.

He quickly looked up, wondering if their connection had broken up, but no, Anders was sitting up on the edge of his bed, head down and hands on his knees. Fenris could still see his shoulders rise and fall as he still caught his breath.

“Anders?” his voice that had been drenched in sated euphoria was now cracking with worry. Had something gone wrong? Was Anders hurt? Did he… regret it? Oh, Mythal please… “Anders? Amatus, are you alright?”

Anders flinched but kept his head down. “I can’t… I’m not…” he gave a rueful chuckle Fenris knew by now, the one he used when he felt the fool. Anders looked up but the moment he saw Fenris’ face something in his expression changed; morphed from looking lost to stunned.

“What… what did you just call me?” Anders asked, his voice hoarse and brittle -sounding, whether from over-usage during sex or overburdened from the emotion he was feeling.

Fenris felt himself pale the moment he realised it… he had just called Anders ‘Amatus’, ‘beloved’ in his mother tongue. “A- Anders, I-”

But Anders held up a hand to stop him, “I… I’m sorry, Fen, I need to… I need to go. I’m sorry…”

**_Call Ended_ **


	5. Part 5: House Call

Fenris couldn’t discern whether the pounding was his head, his heart, or from some other origin in his vague vicinity.

He had tried every possible option to reach Anders, to apologize. Because that was it, right? He messed up. He assumed Anders wanted him the way he wanted Anders. He didn’t know what to think… did Anders hate him? Was he done with him? Did he feel ashamed or regret?

No answer seemed to fit the Anders he knew, or the expression and emotion etched into the man’s beautiful face just before he ended the call. But his mind couldn’t stop racing, his feet couldn’t stop pacing, and his heart couldn’t stop breaking. In the end he had taken a sleeping tablet with a bottle of wine to get everything to stop.

Now, waking up curled up on the couch, the waves of self-loathing returned. His cheeks and eyes felt rough, like he had been crying, not that he could recall. And this fucking pounding in his hea-

The clear sound of someone knocking on the door pulled him into full consciousness.

“Venhendis!” he muttered. He didn’t want to see anyone! He wanted to be left alone to wallow and hopefully beg Anders to forgive him. “Go Away!” he yelled in the direction of the door, throwing a pillow at it as if to ward off the attack on his sobriety.

There was a shuffled of feet outside the door and something that sounded … squeaky?

“…Fen?” came a meek but achingly familiar voice from beyond the door.

Fenris sat up so fast his head and stomach protested violently. He swallowed, and shook his head. His imagination is playing tricks on him. It almost sounded like An-

“Andraste’s knickerweasels… did I get the address wrong?”

-ders….

Fenris rushed to the door, flicking the key to unlock before yanking it open.

In his doorway stood a tired but gorgeous blond, tall and goofy and…perfect.

“Anders?” the disbelief heavy in his voice, but hope in equal parts.

“Uhm… Hi, Fenris… It’s… uhm…. Maker’s tits I had a whole speech worked out, but now here you are, looking even hotter in person and I….” Anders chuckled and shook his head at himself before taking a deep breath. He looked Fenris deep in the eyes. “Did you mean that? When you called me ‘Amatus’?”

 Fenris’ eyes widened. His mind had finally caught up to the events and he looked down to see two bags and a backpack at the man’s feet. He looked back into those big, questioning eyes.

“I did.”

Anders’ face lit up with a smile brighter than the sun. “Truly?” he asked, taking a small step forward.

“Completely.” Fenris matched the small step. “Anders I’ve been falling for you since I first got the missed call notification with your image. I’ve been falling ever since.”

Anders laughed, a sound full of relief and joy. “Oh thank the Maker! In that case….” Anders turned towards his backpack and Fenris swore he heard another ‘squeaky’ sound, then long fingers flipped the flap back and pulled out an orange tabby.

“Fenris, meet Pounce. Pounce, meet Fenris. My boyfriend. If he’s okay with it, we’ll be visiting for a while.”

“You will?” Fenris felt his heart flip in his chest and took another step till he was right in front of the object of his affection.

“Fen, I’ve had my heart broken before because of distance and half-hearted promises. So I’m all or nothing, take all of me now, or set me free.” His voice was steady but his eyes were fragile and desperate. “So… what will it be?”

Fenris studied the man’s face, he couldn’t believe he was here, he was real. He smiled and turned to face the furry beast in Anders’ arms.

“Hello Pounce, welcome home.”


End file.
